


Sudden Urges

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, First Time, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt/Summary:</b> Since Harry has come back for his eighth year, Snape has felt an uncontrollable urge to shag Harry senseless. He's convinced himself it's the result of a curse and confides in Lucius. Draco overhears and decides to repay Snape for all he did for him and his family during the war. Unfortunately, he can't do the complex ritual alone, so he gets Goyle and Blaise to help him. Goyle botches the ritual and it ends up making Snape's problem around Harry even worse. Harry has been concerned about Severus, who he secretly has feelings for, and when he confronts Severus in a determined attempt to help him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Urges

**Sudden Urges**

  


~~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp ~~~~

Harry Potter sat silently beside Headmaster Severus Snape's bed in a dark corner of the hospital wing at Hogwarts. A lone torch halfway down the wall allowed a mere flicker of light to spill into the area where the bed was set away from the other patients. The lack of light didn't bother Harry; he could make out the hooked nose that distinguished Snape's profile and could well imagine the sneer that would twist that face if Snape knew he was there. Madame Pomfrey had assured him that the magically induced coma Snape was in left him completely unaware of Harry's presence.

Sliding his wand from his pocket, Harry whispered, " _Muffliato!_ "

Slipping his wand back into his pocket, Harry stood and moved to sit gingerly on the side of the bed, and lifted his hand hesitantly, stroking his fingertips over Snape's cheek. The skin was warm to the touch, and Harry fancied he could feel a spark of magic in the taut skin.  


  
Harry laid his forehead gingerly against Snape's chest. "What am I thinking? How do I tell you that since I 'died' and came back, I've had these peculiar feelings about you? Like back when I had the crush on Cho Chang, because she was tall, slender, and had the straight dark hair  I think it was you I liked all along." Turning his head, Harry pressed his ear to Snape's chest, listening to the slow, but steady beat of his heart just for a moment before lifting it. "I've decided to come back to Hogwarts for the year of school I missed. Auror training will wait. I just maybe I can"  
  
Harry didn't seem to be able to pull the words out of his tightly constricted chest. He wasn't deluding himself that Snape would ever see him as anything more than James Potter's son, but by coming back in September, Harry would at least have another year before he had to venture out into the world on his own.  
  
Brushing a strand of hair back from Snape's face, Harry gathered his courage and pressed his lips to Snape's in a soft kiss. Only a soft exhale and a flicker of the man's eyes gave any indication Snape was alive.  
  
Harry stood silently, his eyes taking one last, long look, before turning and walking away.  
  


~~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp ~~~~

Severus stood and ran a hand down the front of his robes, smoothing away imaginary wrinkles. With a nod to his colleagues, Severus flicked his wand at the huge doors at the end of the Great Hall, welcoming the returning Hogwarts students. Minerva had graciously agreed to continue as his deputy, once he had been cleared by the Ministry and exonerated by the Wizengamot, of course, and been subjected to her tirade on his lack of trust the past year. A Ministry campaign to reassure parents had enrollment almost back to normal, and a large donation by the Malfoys had enabled all the necessary repairs to be done swiftly.

The students began to trickle in, moving quietly to their House tables as the sight of him silenced their excited babble. A tall, dark-haired figure stepped through the door, stopping as the green eyes met Severus'. Severus must have been mistaken, as a smile erupted on Harry Potter's face. A wave of desire slammed into Severus, taking his breath as he watched Potter head for the Gryffindor table, pausing to greet students at each of the other tables on the way. Taking a deep breath, Severus tried to get the image of the Chosen One, naked and panting with need, bent over the desk in his office, out of his mind.

Severus shook his head to clear it. He'd mistaken love for lust when Lily Evans had been his best friend, only realizing his feelings were platonic after losing her friendship and knowing the relationship couldn't be salvaged. Regulus Black had taught him what true lust was during their time together in the Dark Lord's service. Now, whatever _this_ was felt as if those two extremes had been combined and infused with the years of protectiveness from having watched over the boy. The resulting mix of emotions shocked him with their intensity.

Adjusting himself surreptitiously, Severus knew he'd have to get his libido under control before he stood up to address the students. Minerva escorting the new first-years helped distract him, and Severus concentrated on the Sorting, firmly setting his desire for Harry Potter aside. It proved harder than he'd anticipated, and so Severus snapped out his welcome speech and rushed through his dinner.

Escaping to his rooms as soon as was humanly possible, Severus shut the door behind him with a resounding thud before leaning heavily against it. He closed his eyes wearily, the image of Potter appearing like an apparition in his mind. His body reacted instantly, and Severus could swear he heard Potter's voice speaking to him in a low, melodious tone  just like the lover he'd dreamed of while in the magically induced coma.

Impulsively, Severus reached down and, with the ease of long practice, undid the buttons of his trousers. Freeing his erection, Severus hissed as he ran his hand up the length of his throbbing prick. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Severus had to find a way to control the sudden impulse to shag the Savior of the Wizarding World senseless!

Severus swallowed a moan when his thumb grazed his cockhead, spreading pre-come over the sensitive tip. Envisioning Potter kneeling in front of him, brilliant eyes gleaming from behind those ridiculous glasses, impertinent mouth open and ready for Severus, made his cock swell further. Imagining that he reached out and speared his fingers into the tousled black hair, Severus bit off a groan as his hand substituted for Potter's warm, willing mouth. The wretch would be clumsy, but enthusiastic, tongue exploring the head, probing his slit, teeth lightly grazing the underside as Severus thrust between those full lips.

His climax exploded through him, staggering him with its intensity. With a disgusted twist of his lips, Severus summoned a flannel, wanting nothing more than to nurse a whiskey in his chair, the fire snapping and popping the only sound as he brooded over the disquieting twist of his mind and regretful reaction of his body.

~~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp ~~~~

"Excellent turnout, Severus," Narcissa Malfoy announced with a touch of smugness as she looked out over the wide expanse of lawn.

"Yes," Severus acknowledged, taking a sip of his tea, watching Lucius shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. "Even if I don't believe your husband is as enthusiastic as you are."

Narcissa laughed at them both as she turned to greet Draco, along with his two companions: Goyle and Zabini. Severus ignored the family interaction as he moved away, scanning the grounds where other families were engaged in similar activities. The weather was warm and sunny, unusual for mid-September in Scotland, but Severus had no doubt that Narcissa would claim responsibility for that as well. Regardless, he was pleased by the large turnout for Hogwarts' first Family Visitation day, never mind that it had been Narcissa who had suggested it.

The Malfoys were still striving to regain their place in Wizarding Society, despite Potter's testimony on behalf of both Draco and Narcissa. They'd provided the refreshments on the lawn for the parents who had come to check on their precious progeny, no doubt wanting to make sure they were safe at a Hogwarts under his direction. Albus would have been pleased, Severus thought, with a pang of grief and regret.

A lone figure standing at the edge of the festivities caught his eye and Severus turned slightly. Much like Severus himself, Harry Potter stood on the outside looking in, the joyous celebration of children and parents reuniting not something he could truly be a part of. Neither of them had any living family that they wished to associate with. Another shared similarity with Potter, Severus realized uncomfortably.

Again his body reacted at the mere sight of the boy. A reaction that was happening to such an extreme degree and with such frequency that Severus was almost raw from wanking. Severus had managed, with an almost desperate desire to find a _cause_ , to convince himself he'd been cursed by someone who must be enjoying his misery.

"The boy interests you, Severus." Lucius Malfoy appeared at his elbow, shrewd gray eyes studying Severus' face.

The tone of Malfoy's voice forestalled the cutting comment on the tip of his tongue and Severus returned the scrutiny. "You sound almost pleased, Lucius."

The gray eyes dropped and Severus reminded himself that although they had known each other since Severus had been a first year, they had never been particularly close  and even if Lucius would kneel before one, he didn't befriend half-bloods. Ever. It made him vaguely suspicious now that this still powerful wizard was being so solicitous. To Severus' surprise, Lucius pale cheeks heated with color.

"As Narcissa continues to remind me, I am in debt to both you and the boy many times over for protecting those that are precious to me when I was too much of an arrogant fool to see where my, er, beliefs were leading." Lucius looked towards where Potter still stood, a lonely, isolated figure. "Potter saved both Narcissa and Draco; you did that and so much more. I'm not a man who feels comfortable being in debt to anyone, so if there is an opportunity to repay that debt"

"And you believe that giving me _Potter_ would erase your debt?" Severus couldn't keep the incredulous tone out of his voice.

Lucius leaned closer. "The desire is radiating off you, Severus, and the magic flowing between the two of you practically hums with intensity." There was knowing gleam the cunning gray eyes. "You would fault me for wishing to see an old friend, well, content, shall we say?"

Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, envisioning humiliation at the hands of his _old friend_. "Thank you, Lucius. However, in the unlikely event that Potter was even amenable to such an idea, I think I can manage my own social schedule. More likely, this intensity is simply a residual effect of some curse, and will, with time, eventually wear off."

Lucius looked amused but bowed his head in deference.

 

~~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp ~~~~

 

Harry allowed his gaze to sweep across the grounds, smiling at all the families he saw gathered, laughing and talking. A wave of loneliness went through him, but Harry kept the smile on his face as he nodded at the Creevey family. Glancing up the sloping lawn, Harry felt his eyes drawn again to where the Headmaster was entertaining his guests. His body reacted instantly to the sight of the tall, lean figure, Snape's black robes standing out against the green grass and blue sky. Harry shifted slightly, eyes narrowing as Lucius Malfoy leaned close to Snape, speaking together as two people with a longstanding friendship.

Jealousy flared in his chest as he watched them, seeing Draco edge closer behind the Headmaster, head cocked as if he were listening intently to the conversation between the two older wizards. Harry couldn't help but remember the night Dumbledore died and how Snape protected Malfoy as they ran across the lawn towards the Forbidden Forest. Did Draco Malfoy mean more to the Headmaster than Harry knew? Perhaps _he_ was the lover Snape had moaned for while he had been unconscious in the hospital wing after the final battle. Jealousy turned to pain at the thought, and Harry forced himself to turn away.

Worried eyes caught his from where Hermione sat with Ron and his parents. Ginny sat beside her mother, their red heads gleaming like fire in the sunlight as they bent over what Harry already knew were the plans for Ron and Hermione's wedding. Dean Thomas sent him a somewhat panicked look, Ginny clinging tightly to his hand. Summoning a smile he hoped reassured his friend, Harry turned away from everyone. He had already greeted the Weasleys and had no desire to be included in their planning.

Feeling the heat of piercing eyes boring into his back, Harry couldn't help the thrill of pleasure that went through him. His prick was instantly hard and Harry bit back a groan. His body had been in a state of perpetual arousal since the Welcoming Feast and he'd felt so stupid, with no idea what he was even yearning for. Hermione, alarmed by his nearly constant squirming, had badgered the truth out of him and then proceeded to drag him to the library for books on the mechanics of sex between men. Her brusque, no nonsense approach had eased Harry's embarrassment and defused the explosion that was Ron when he'd demanded to know what was going on.

Not that Ron knew whom it was that Harry was fantasizing about  both he and Hermione had agreed that Ron accepted change best in small doses. Luckily, Ginny and Dean had announced their engagement, diverting attention from Harry's conflicted yearnings. Harry actually laughed aloud as he crossed the deserted Entrance Hall and headed up the currently unmoving staircases. The Prefect's Bath had become his favorite place for privacy, especially after Hermione had shown him how to cast a Freezing Hex on the mermaid. Harry always added a blindfold across her eyes, just to make sure.

Slipping into the hot, fragrant water, Harry sighed as he settled on the edge of the ledge. His cock, already hard and leaking, twitched as Harry ran his hand up the length. With his other hand, Harry let his fingertips brush across one nipple and then the other, shivering as they tightened. He had been astounded to discover how sensitive his nipples were, and his fantasy of hot lips suckling on one, while fingers pinched at the other, was enough to send his body into spasms of pleasure.

Brushing over both nipples again, Harry lowered his hand into the water. Today he was going to try something new, something he'd read about in his newest _research_ book. Scooting his arse to the very edge of the ledge, Harry used his left hand to cup his bullocks and hold them up around the base of his cock. Hoping the fragrant oil he'd added to the water was enough of a lubricant, Harry reached down with his right hand and brushed his fingers over his anus. He jumped at the touch; the puckered skin was surprisingly sensitive. Circling several times, Harry finally pushed the tip of his finger inside.

It felt strange to have something up _there_ and Harry followed the instructions he'd read carefully, marveling at the velvety warmth inside him. As he became used to the intrusion, Harry added another finger and began to slowly move them in and out. Pushing in further, he felt around for the - ugh! A jolt of electricity set fire to his nerves and his prick quivered as Harry groaned. The prostate lived up to the enthusiasm of the book, Harry thought abstractly as his hand fisted his prick and his fingers teased his new discovery as he fucked himself. His climax ripped through him, more intense than he'd ever felt.

Gasping, Harry leaned his head back against the tile as his hands fell to his sides. His whole body throbbed pleasantly, but he couldn't help think that something larger would feel even better. He sighed. If only he could get the stubborn git of a Headmaster to look his way.

 

~~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp ~~~~

"You did _what_!" Severus roared as Draco Malfoy stood stiffly in front of him. "Tell me again, slowly, what insanity you have wreaked on me!"

Only Severus' death grip on the arms of his chair kept him from flying over his desk and throttling all three of the students in his office. Blaise Zabini had edged back towards the door and Gregory Goyle looked ready to wet himself as Draco took a deep breath and once again launched into his tale of an ancient and particularly complex ritual used to cleanse someone of any curse that used a sexual component. Severus could only shake his head, wondering how Draco had managed to overhear his conversation with Lucius and what had possessed him to even contemplate a ritual of such complexity.

A horrifying thought occurred to Severus as he tried to remember the components of the ritual. Zabini was all but out the door as Severus looked from him to Draco and then to Goyle. No, Draco surely wouldn't have, couldn't have-

"Mr. Malfoy, the ritual you are describing requires the most complex section of the incantation to be done by a virgin." Severus paused to take a deep breath. "And I don't believe either you or Mr. Zabini meet the qualifications for that title any longer, so who?"

Severus ran out of breath as Draco's eyes darted toward Goyle, who promptly wet himself as Zabini gripped the doorknob. Severus waved his wand with a sneer, banishing the puddle on his floor. It was all there in Draco's terrified gray eyes  Gregory Goyle had botched his portion of the ritual and none of them had any idea of what affect it might have on either he or Potter's life. Just this morning Potter had fainted during breakfast and Severus' nerves had been tied up in knots until he'd received word from Poppy that the boy was fine.

"Draco, when did you conduct this hellish ceremony?"

"This morning, at sunrise"

"And how exactly did Goyle mangle the incantation?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

Draco cleared his throat, but his voice didn't waiver. "Instead of cleansing you of the cursed magic so that you would be purified for your mate, he cleansed your mate in preparation for impregnation."

Severus switched to massaging his temples, the throbbing in his head starting to buildup towards the unbearable. "One hundred points from Slytherin! Do not _ever_ try anything like this again or expulsion will be the lease of your worries! Get OUT!"

There was a scuffle of feet and a murmur of voices before his office door slammed shut. Why couldn't his life be simple and uncomplicated, Severus thought as he dropped his face into his hands. Whatever Goyle had done, it had involved Potter, Severus knew, which would have long range implications. No matter how hard he tried, Severus didn't seem to be able to distance himself from the boy, those brilliant eyes beseeching him even in his dreams.

 

~~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp ~~~~

"Headmaster?"

His prick nearly did itself an injury it hardened so rapidly. and Severus could only groan. "Go away, Potter."

"I want to help, sir. Malfoy said you might need something and, well, I've been worried."

Severus lifted his head, trying to assess the strange tone in Potter's voice, and was completely unprepared for the genuine concern he saw on Harrys face. It was unnerving and Severus looked away as he pushed himself to his feet, grasping the edge of his desk to keep from reaching for Potter. His whole body quivered with desire, his nostrils flaring as they caught Potter's unique scent.

"You need to leave, Potter. Staying will only complicate things to an extent that you cannot fathom."

"You mean the ritual Malfoy and the others did?" Potter snapped, his face red and set in a mulish expression. "Or this  _whatever_  that's between us?"

Severus didn't react, keeping his surprise to himself as Potter continued.

"Malfoy came and saw me when I was in the hospital wing this morning, told me Goyle garbled an incantation designed to help you and thought I might have been affected." Potter waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "But he couldn't know what I've been feeling since you were hurt and unconscious after the final battle! No one really knows!"

Severus couldnt hide his surprise. "You? You were the one who sat with me while I was in a coma?"

"Yes," Harry's voice dropped to a whisper. "It was me. I just...I just had so many things to say that you'd never let me say if you were awake. I'm not sure when the other thing started, but I just..."

Severus leaned closer, his body moving of its own volition. "Did you use sex magic on me, Potter?"

He could almost feel the heat radiating from Potter's cheeks, but the boy didn't back off or even flinch. Surprisingly, Potter moved closer, slowly, warily, looking Severus in the eye.

"Don't you have to have had sex in order to cast sex magic, Professor? Because I haven't, yet."

The heat that flared in Severus groin went hand in hand with the wave of possessive pleasure that flowed through his mind. His conscience struggled at what was obviously being offered.

"You are my student, Potter"

"And I'm over eighteen, Professor. Way past the age of consent and you are headmaster, not a teacher directly grading me."

Potter reached out a hand and Severus tried one last time. "Make sure this is what you want, _I_ am what you want, before you touch me, Pot...Harry. Neither of us knows fully what Goyle's abysmal Latin may have caused."

The cheeky brat just grinned and held out his hand without comment. Severus looked at it for a long moment before prying his fingers off the edge of his desk to take the proffered hand. Magic crackled at the contact, surging up his arm and through his body, entwining with his own magic. It felt like the caress of a long-time lover, warm and welcoming, until the sexual component leapt up.

With a groan, Severus had Harry spun around and pushed up against his desk, his lips outlining Harry's jaw as he nibbled his way to his mouth. Severus brushed his lips across Harry's once, twice, before slanting his head and taking possession. Harry responded enthusiastically, opening at once, tentatively meeting his tongue as he pressed closer, whimpering as Severus devoured his mouth. Tasting sweet, of innocence and enthusiasm, Harry was a heady mix, and Severus couldn't get enough. Their pricks seemed to strain towards each other, and the first time they pressed together was almost Severus' undoing.

Straightening slightly, Severus had the presence of mind to lock and ward the door, throwing a Freezing Charm in a wide arc across the voyeuristic portraits that surrounded them, before resuming his activity. Somehow, Harry's robes had fallen open and his shirt had disappeared, giving Severus full access to the warmth of his bare, hairless chest. Tasting his way down the slender throat, Severus brushed his fingertips across a dusky pink nipple. Harry groaned deep in his throat, his body bucking up and fingers spearing into Severus' hair. Pulling back, Severus glanced at the flushed face and the eyes that gleamed with green fire, before leaning down to lick the other nipple, latching on, and suckling.

The reaction was instantaneous and explosive. The fingers pulling at his hair painfully was the only things that saved Severus from embarrassment as Harry's body spasmed, his climax wetting both their trousers. Severus had never been more aroused in his life. Gathering Harry against him, Severus silently banished the semen and eased Harry to his feet. It was an incredible feeling, just to hold Harry against him as their breathing evened out.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled into his throat, pulling back.

Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't relinquish his hold. "We have not even begun our activities, Mr. Potter, but I dare say you'll revive before I'm done with you."

A melodious sound emanated from the young man, a half laugh and half whimper, and Severus felt his lips twitch as he led Harry through the door into his private rooms. The spell Severus had learned at Harry's age to remove and neatly fold clothing was one of the most ingenious spells created as it allowed him to have Harry naked and writhing beneath him in a heartbeat. Severus took his time exploring, pleased when Harry began his own tentatively explorations. Fingertips teased his nipples as Severus worked his way down Harry's body, his erection already showing renewed interest.

Sitting back on his knees, Severus silently summoned the lube he'd brewed to wank with. Harry watched him, allowing his legs to fall open as Severus coated his fingers. Placing one hand on a warm thigh, Severus leaned down to swipe his tongue up the length Harry's cock, admiring the nice package it made. His fingertip stroked across Harry's entrance as he licked the tip of Harry's erection, sliding his finger in even as Severus slid his lips down. Harry gasped and arched up and Severus suspected the boy's eyes rolled back in his head, but didn't take the time to look.

Severus concentrated on thoroughly stretching Harry, knowing it was his first time, despite the breathy pleas to the contrary. Magic seemed to surge between them, an amazing feeling of rightness that fueled the incredible arousal he was feeling  calming the desperate need that Severus had experienced in the past few weeks. It was down to an ache now, but one that seemed to go soul deep, and Severus idly wondered just how far awry Goyle's incantation had gone.

"Snape, now  please!"

Severus eased his fingers out and wiped them on towel he Summoned, hissing as he carefully slicked lube onto his throbbing prick. Moving forward, Severus acquiesced as Harry tugged him closer for an exuberant kiss, the way Severus' fantasies had always portrayed Harry. Pressing Harry's thighs towards his chest, Severus aligned the head of his cock with Harry's entrance, nudging forward slightly.

"Harry, Goyle's incantation may have lasting consequences"

Harrys eyes were dilated with desire as he tried to reach for Severus. "Good! Snape please!"

Severus pushed against the stretched hole. "Say my name, Harry!" he commanded softly.

"Severus!"

Never had Severus heard his name uttered with such longing and hope, the desire he heard enflaming his own. Thrusting gently, Severus slid through the guardian muscles and stopped, gritting his teeth as he waited for Harry's body to adjust. When he felt the muscles relax, Severus slowly sheathed himself with shallow thrusts. Feeling Harry wince and seeing a grimace flit across the handsome face, Severus stilled, leaning forward to distract Harry with a fiery kiss. Severus continued until he was buried balls deep in the heated velvet of Harry's body, pausing to give himself time to catch his breath, but Harry had other ideas.

"Gods, Severus!" A trembling hand brushed the hair out of Severus' face as Harry's muscles clenched around him. "Move!"

Severus pulled back slightly, lifting Harry's legs to his shoulders, and griping the lean hips. It wasn't going to take long, Severus knew as he snapped his hips forward and changed the angle of his thrusts until Harry gasped and arched upwards. Gritting his teeth, Severus reached down to fist Harry's prick as he continued his deep strokes. A shout of pleasure came as Harry's muscles tightened around him, and Severus felt the rush of Harry's release cover his hand.

Bending forward, Severus slid the legs off his shoulders and braced his hands on either side of Harry's head, watching the dazed eyes as he buried his cock deep and spilled himself into his lover. The force of his climax made him gasp and Harrys gentle hands guided him down on top of him. Severus ear pressed against a thundering heart as hands petted his hair and for the first time in forever, Severus felt sated and safe.

"not giving you back, Sev'rus...mine now..." Harry muttered beneath him, arms tightening.

And perhaps, Severus thought as he allowed a smile to curve his lips, the jumble of emotions he'd been feeling might just be reciprocated, as Severus felt almost cherished.

~~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp ~~~~

Harry stood on the small balcony attached to the headmaster's private rooms and looked out over the Forbidden Forest. He'd shed his robes as soon as he had gotten home, the June weather had been unseasonably warm, and between that and the extra weight he was carrying, Harry was hot. A breeze stirred his hair as Harry leaned against the rail, his shirt riding up his swollen belly. A muscle cramped low in his abdomen and his son kicked in protest.

"It's all right, little one, you'll be here soon." Harry rubbed a reassuring hand over the little foot pressing him against from the inside.

The cramping eased and Harry continued to rub his hand over his belly, watching the Thestrals and birds circle lazily over the canopy of the forest. Harry felt Severus' presence just before an arm slid around his chest, tugging him back against Severus' warmth, and the other settled over his belly to cup their son. Laying his head on Severus' shoulder, Harry tilted his face up for a kiss. Even after nine months, just the brush of those thin lips across his could make him dizzy with arousal. Severus often teased Harry that he wasn't sure if it was Goyle's botched ritual or their proclivity to shag every hour that first weekend they were together which led to Cary's conception.

"How is our Carus this warm afternoon?"

Severus' breath ruffled his hair making Harry smile even as he rolled his eyes. Only Severus would insist on a Latin name for their son, even if the name did mean beloved. " _Cary's_ a bit agitated at the moment."

"I am sure both of you are glad that your N.E.W.Ts are over." Severus rubbed a slow circle around his stomach.

"I think my Potions practical sent me into labor." Harry could feel his abdomen tighten again.

"Brat! It shouldn't have been that difficult with all the tutoring you've received!"

The muscle cramped and Harry drew in a deep breath. Reaching down, he took Severus' hand and pressed it against the affected area, just as Cary kicked in protest.

"No, Severus, really, I think I'm in labor!"

Harry felt Severus stiffen behind him and then take a deep breath. In their time together, they had shared a number of ups and downs, from spectacular rows to strained silences, but the touch of a hand was all it took to remind both of the intense magic and feelings that existed between them. Feeling Severus raise his hands to Harry's shoulders, Harry was only too happy to turn into his husband's arms. With a soft, slow kiss that conveyed much more than Severus was comfortable in verbalizing, Harry sighed, and buried his face in Severus' throat.

"Come along, my impertinent brat, I am sure Poppy will be delighted to have you in her clutches."

Stopping only to pick up the bag of baby essentials, Harry allowed Severus to guide him into the hallway and towards their next great adventure: fatherhood.

~~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp~~~ss/hp ~~~~

  



End file.
